Sasuke's New Mission
by candiz47
Summary: Orchimaru gives Sasuke a new mission, to bring Sakura his former teammate to him, but for what reason he has no clue.Will seeing Sakura again save Sasuke from becoming a empty shell with no heart, or is it already too late.Please read.[Sasu Saku]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission; Chapter 1**_

_Sasuke was training in the Sound's underground training center when he sensed somebody behind him. He turned around to see Kabuto standing in the doorway. "Sasuke-kun, Orichimaru-sama would like to see you right away" Kabuto said before walking away. Sasuke walked down the torch lit hallways that twisted and turned throughout the hideout. When he got to Orichimaru's room, he knocked on the door. "Come in" Orichimaru said in a hissing way .Sasuke turned the doorknob slowly and walked into the room._

_In a high backed chair sat Orichimaru, his arms bandaged and almost completely useless at his sides. Even though it had been 2 years since the justu had been placed on his arms, they were still injured, and nothing Kabuto tried would heal them. There were only two people who could possibly heal him, Tsunde the 5__th__ Hokage, and of course her apprentice Haruno Sakura. _

_Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as Orichimaru looked at him, he would much rather be training the standing there. Orichimaru was sort of creeping him out._

"_So what did you want?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed_

"_Patience Sasuke" Orichimaru hissed_

"_I have a new mission for you; I need you to retrieve a certain pink haired apprentice for me, from the Hidden Leaf Village "I think you know her Sasuke-kun, a Haruno Sakura"_

_Sasuke showed no emotion at the mention of his former teammate, Orchimaru smirked. "You need to bring her to me, you leave right away," "Oh and Sasuke-kun try not to hurt her, that much," Orchimaru, said as he turned his chair around, which signaled that Sasuke was dismissed._

_Sasuke hurried to his room grabbed his bag and left. As he walked out of the dark hideout the warm sunlight hit him, he couldn't help but to wonder, what did Orchimaru want with his former teammate. As he jumped through the trees back to his old village, he could not stop thoughts like this from filling his head. Was it really true what he had heard, was Sakura that great of a Kuniochi __**(A/N, sorry I don't think I spelt that right**__**I can't spell worth anything shrugs)**__ was she almost surpassing her sanin teacher. _

" _No it can't be true" he mumbled to himself as the village gates came into view._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission; Chapter 2**_

_Sasuke knew he couldn't just walk back into the village, he was a traitor after all. So he concealed himself in the shadows until just the right moment. Then he quickly went behind the watch guard and knocked him unconscious. Sasuke stepped over the unconscious man and walked through the gates of his old home. 'Now where would he find Sakura and how did he plan on getting her to come with him' he thought to himself. He honestly didn't think it was going to be easy._

_He quickly jumped on to the nearest rooftop so he would not be seen by anybody. That's when he heard it, a loud crash and saw the birds quickly flutter away. All the commotion was coming from the direction of the training grounds and nobody seemed to pay any notice. "What the hell is going on?" he mumbled under his breath, as he headed towards the training grounds. _

_Surprising enough his search led him to a very familer training ground, Team 7's training ground. Sasuke quickly hid in a nearby tree as he watched the two figures that were on the training ground below. One of then was Tsunde-sama and the other figure was no other then his ex-teammate Sakura. Sakura walked over to one of the surrounding trees and pulled back her fist, Sasuke watched in astonishment as chakra became visible around it, then she punched the tree causing splinters of wood to go flying everywhere as the tree nearly collapsed and birds quickly fled. _

'_Was this really Sakura' he thought to himself, she seemed so different. What had he expected though, it had been two years since he had last seen her, since he left her on that bench, betrayed his village. Sasuke quickly pushed these memories a side as he continued to watch._

"_That was very good Sakura-chan" Tsunde said cheerfully "That is enough for today" as the two of them started to leave a Leaf Sinobi ran up to Tsunde._

"_Tsunde-sama, the guard at the gate was knocked unconscious, we have no clue who did it, but it seems as if somebody has entered the village," the Sinobi explained hastily. _

_Tsunde told Sakura to go home and get some rest as she hurried off. Sasuke had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing; he had better get this over with quickly. As he was about to jump down from his hiding spot a kunai went flying through the air hitting the tree just inches above him ."I know somebody is there so show yourself," Sakura said. Sasuke was surprised that she had detected his perchance so quickly._

"_I guess you have improved, Sakura," Sasuke said well jumping down from the tree; he landed a few feet in front of her._

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura said barley over a whisper, she didn't know rather she should run up to him and give him a hug, or punch him hard enough so that he would go flying. But all she could do was stand there shocked. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N**__**Well this is chapter 2, I'm sorry Chapter 1 was so short, I hope this sort of makes up for it. Oh just a note, I actually completed this story, I just need to type it all up and put it here for all of you to enjoy. I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together, and Orchimaru would have been dead a long time ago.**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 3 **_

"_What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally asked, her voice was no longer friendly but filled with annoyance and anger._

"_Orchimaru sent me to get you "Sasuke said. Sakura noted how not even the slightest hint of emotion was clear in his voice. _

"_To get me, what does that snake want with me?" Sakura said angrily._

"_I don't know why he wants you and I don't care, I'm just supposed to bring you to him "So are you coming with me, or do I have to make you come?" Sasuke said his voice cold and uncaring as he activated his sharingan._

_Sakura was shocked, was this really the Sasuke-kun she loved, why was he doing this. "I will never betray my village "Sakura angrily replied. "Fine" Sasuke said, then he came running towards her, his sword drawn._

_Sakura was surprised by his sudden attack but she blocked it. Yanking a kunai out of her weapon pouch, she used it to block his next attack. The sound of metal striking metal echoed throughout the training ground. She then swung her leg underneath him, attempting to knock him to the ground. When her foot made contact though he vanished in a puff of smoke. 'A clone' she thought to herself, before she could react she felt the cold metal of his katana pressed firmly against her throat._

"_I admit you have improved but you haven't improved enough," Sasuke said coldly in her ear, before he knocked her unconscious, like he had done so many years before, but this time he didn't catch her when she fell. Sakura hit the hard ground with a light thud .Sasuke picked the limp girl up and swung her over his shoulder, it was going to be dark soon and he knew he couldn't make it back to Orchimaru's until tomorrow, but he had to get away from here. He took one last look at his old home before he jumped back into the trees and hurried away._

_About an hour or so later Sasuke stopped, the sun was just vanishing over the horizon so he decided it was time to set up camp for the night. He slipped Sakura off of his shoulder, and leaned her against a tree. 'She should be waking up soon' he thought to himself as he continued to make the camp. He built a fire, set up a tent and did a few other things. Shortly after Sasuke put some fish over the fire to cook, Sakura started to wake up._

_Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head gingerly. 'Where am I' she wondered to herself, the she remembered everything that had happened. She looked around her and saw the camp Sasuke had set up, then she towards the fire to see Sasuke sitting on the other side of it watching her._

"_Finally awake" Sasuke said, Sakura didn't say anything she just looked at him. He had changed so much his eyes looked so cold, so much colder then they ever had before. Sakura could not help but to be angry at him , after he had knocked her unconscious and dragged her away from the village all he could do was look at her with those cold, unfeeling eyes._

"_How could you do this to the village, to me?" she screamed at him, holding back her tears. Still Sasuke showed no emotion, just watched her. Sakura was really angry now, she reached for her weapon pouch so she could throw a kunai at him, but it was gone._

"_Looking for this" Sasuke said, he was holding Sakura's weapons in his hands. "You didn't think I was going to just let you keep your weapons, now did you" Sasuke said, a shadow of a smirk played across his lips, Sakura didn't say anything. "Here" he said offering her one of the fish he had been cooking. Sakura took it mumbling a thank you. Sasuke's only reply was a "hn" as he took his fish and started to eat it._

_The rest of the evening the two of them just sat by the fire, neither of them saying anything. Then Sasuke stood up and walked over to the tent, breaking the silence he said "Come here" Sakura stood up and walked over to him. Without saying a word Sasuke pushed her into the tent, she stumbled and fell. _

"_What the hell did you do that for" Sakura spat at him angrily. Her anger did not have any effect on his cool attitude._

"_I don't trust you, but we both need to get some rest"_

"_At least this way I can watch you" Sasuke said well zipping up the tent from the outside. Sakura just watched his shadow as he walked back to the fire and lay down in the grass. Then she too tried to sleep, but it was difficult for her. She still could not believe Sasuke was doing this._

_**A/n well here you go Chapter 3. I hope you like it, I know Sakura should have beat Sasuke , because even I admit he needs a good punch in the face, but then there would be no story. I hope this chapter is a little longer then the other two and I will make sure to update as quickly as possible. Oh and I know Sasuke seems a little cruel in this chapter but he will be nicer sooner enough, thanks to a certain Cherry Blossom. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I am starting to get sick of having to type that.**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 4 **_

_Sakura was awoken the next morning by Sasuke's voice _

"_Sakura hurry up, we have to go, Orchimaru is expecting us "She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then walked out of the tent. Sasuke had already made it seem like nobody had ever been there, he walked behind her and quickly took the tent apart._

"_So Sakura are you just going to come along with me, or do I have to knock you unconscious again," Sasuke said well looking over at her._

"_I have no choice but to go with you, now do I" she replied her voice sounding almost as cold as his. Sasuke ignored the tone of her voice and jumped into the nearest tree, Sakura followed. The two of them continued like this for a while the suddenly Sasuke stopped, causing Sakura to almost crash into him. _

"_We should take a break," Sasuke said jumping to the ground. Sakura followed and sat down in the grass leaning against a tree. Sasuke handed her some water which she gratefully took a sip of, suddenly she felt extremely dizzy, as the world started to go black, the last thing she saw was Sasuke's feet as he approached her. _

_Sasuke picked her up and once again slipped her over his shoulder. Orchimaru's hideout was just a few feet away he walked through the entrance, and headed straight to Orchimaru's room. As he walked some of the Sound, sinobi whistled at the pink haired kunochi who was over Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke found himself glaring at every single one of them._

_When he got to Orchimaru's room the effect of the drug he had given to Sakura was wearing off slightly, she opened her eyes right after Sasuke and her entered the room. "Good job Sasuke-kun" she heard the hissing voice of Orchimaru say, it sent a shiver up her spine. Feeling her shiver Sasuke knew she had woken up so he released his hold on her, which caused her to topple to the stone floor. Sakura collected herself and stood besides Sasuke, shooting him a dirty look, of course he showed no emotion. _

"_Tsk, Tsk Sasuke, that is no way to treat our guest" Sakura looked at Orchimaru for the first time since she had been in the room._

"_What do you want with me" she spat angrily, looking at him with pure hatred in her eyes._

"_That is no way to talk to me," Orchimaru hissed narrowing his eyes. Sasuke wanted to leave the room to go train, but Orchimaru hadn't dismissed him yet. "I need you to fix my arms for me, I know you can do it, you are Tsunde's apprentice after all" _

"_I would never help a snake like you, I would rather die" Sakura shouted angrily, her voice echoed off the stonewalls. _

"_That could be arranged my dear" Orchimaru hissed softly, anger in his eyes. "Sasuke bind her hands for me," Orchimaru ordered. Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "I said now" Orchimaru turned his angry gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed a piece of chain and walked behind Sakura, he grabbed her wrists, as she struggled trying to break out of his grasp but he just held on to her tighter. He tied her wrists together pulling the chain tighter then he meant to, it cut into her wrists slightly as she quietly gasped in pain._

"_Now seal the chain with that justu Kabuto thought you, so she can't manage to break free, even with that super human strength of hers" Orchimaru hissed. Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told, he was getting annoyed that Orchimaru was ordering him around, as if he were Kabuto._

"_Sasuke wait in the hall until I call for you," Orchimaru hissed. Sasuke looked at Sakura, as he was nearing the door; their eyes met for a brief moment, there was a slight hint of fear in hers. "What are you planning to do to her?" Sasuke asked keeping all emotion out of his voice even though inside he couldn't help but to worry slightly about Sakura._

"_I'm going to teach her a little lesson in respect" Sakura shuddered slightly at Orchimaru's words Sasuke too unwillingly shuddered. "Now do as I told you," Orchimaru said angrily. _

_**A/n Yay, I'm done with Chapter 4. Thanks for reading. So what is Orchimaru going to do to Sakura, and will Sasuke even care what happens to her, you will find out soon enough. Oh sorry about my chapters being short, they are only like that because the way I type them up, believe me in the handwritten version they are way longer shrugs **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto bursts into tears**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 5 **_

_Sasuke left the room, out in the hallway he leaned against the wall 'What does Orchimaru really plan on doing to her' Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder to himself, deep inside he hoped Sakura was going to be ok .Back in the room Orchimaru was looking at Sakura._

"_How dare you talk to me in such a tone" Orchimaru hissed as he stood up and walked towards her. When he got right in front of her, he stopped and said "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are" He got closer to her and whispered in her ear "You have blossomed into such a lovely Cherry Blossom" _

"_Get away from me you snake" Sakura said angrily, as she spit right into his face._

"_Why you little witch," Orchimaru said glaring at her, then he lifted his hand and sapped her. Sakura flinched slightly. _

"_You will treat me with respect and do as I tell you" Orchimaru shouted at her angrily "You will heal my arms Sakura or I will kill you" "You have a week to make your decision " he said menacingly._

_Even though she was frightened, she refused to show it. Instead, she gave him her sweetest smile. "How many times do I have to tell you I would never help a wretched snake like you, I am loyal to my village" "I would rather die then ever help you" _

"_Get somebody else to heal your arms, you bastard" she spat at him, each word was filled with venom and her eyes were filled with anger and hatred._

"_Why you cocky little witch, you will pay for your outburst" Orchimaru said angrily, he pulled a kunai out of his weapon's pouch and came towards her. Sakura could not defend herself because her hands were still bonded by the chain Sasuke had put on her. She gulped nervously as she backed away from him, fear now clearly showed in her eyes, which made Orchimaru laugh wickedly. Orchimaru kept coming forward until Sakura backed into the wall. _

"_You can not run my sweet little Cherry Blossom "Orchimaru said wickedly. That's when he slashed her shoulder using his kunai, blood started to soak her shirt as she fell to the ground in pain. Orchimaru stood next to her "That will teach you to disrespect me, you little witch "Orchimaru said looking down at her, before he walked away he kicked her hard in the rib cage, causing her to roll a few feet across the floor. Sakura winced in pain, trying hard not to black out._

"_Come in now Sasuke-kun" Orchimaru called. Sasuke opened the door to see Sakura laying a few feet away, blood soaking her shirt and Orchimaru sitting in his chair. Sasuke had to try hard to not show his anger. "Sasuke-kun, take her to one of the cells" Orchimaru said referring to Sakura, his voice sounded calm like nothing had happened._

_Sasuke walked over to Sakura and helped her to her feet trying to be as gentle as he could without making it look suspicious. He then walked out of the room leading Sakura by holding her shoulders, and guiding her through the twisting hallways. He could feel her trembling with fright. Neither of them said anything as they walked._

_When they got to one of the deluxe cells Sasuke pushed her inside, but he pushed her not as roughly as he had before .Then he shut the door behind her, sealing it with the same justu he had used on her chains._

_**A/n yes I know this chapter is pretty short but it is eventful. I'm sorry about making Orchimaru hurt Sakura, but it kind of fit in with Orchimaru's wicked personality. See Sasuke is slowly feeling more emotions and acting a bit more like his old protective self. I hope you liked it. I'll update soon enough, so don't worry. Oh yeah and Orchimaru will pay for hurting Sakura , believe me he will. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n I'm sorry if my story being in Italics bothers anybody but it's acutely easier for me to read when I type it up like this, because it resembles my handwriting so much, so please don't get mad at me for it, it's just way easier. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto **_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 6 **_

_Sakura found her self in a poorly lit room, that had stonewalls and a stone floor. There was a cot in one corner and a small table with a chair in the other corner. She staggered over to the bed and laid down on it, moments before she blacked out. While Sakura was doing this Sasuke had walked to his room where he was now pacing back and fourth angrily, how could Orchimaru do that to Sakura. _

_Sasuke then realized something, he would have never bought Sakura here if he would of known she was going to get hurt, he shouldn't had bought her here . He should have just told Orchimaru that he refused to do that mission and then he could have suffered the consciences. Better, him then Sakura, he sighed as he lay down on his bed. He had to get Sakura out of here. _

_The next morning Sasuke dug through his wardrobe looking for one of his old t-shirts. Even though he now wore the attire that all the Sound Ninjas wore, he still had some of his old cloths somewhere. After he finally managed to find one, he hurried into the kitchen where he got some water, and some food. Hiding these things in his bag along with a blanket, some medicine and a First Aid Kit, he went down to Sakura's cell, making sure nobody saw him. _

_He undid the seal on the door and walked in to find Sakura asleep on the cot. She was trembling slightly with cold, her shirt was more blood stained then before and when he checked, she had a slight fever. Sasuke quickly undid the seal on the chains as he pulled them off he noticed that there were slight gashes on her wrists from them. Sasuke cursed himself for putting them too tight in the first place. He wrapped the gashes on her wrists up carefully so he wouldn't wake her, put the blanket over her, and put a wet cloth on her forehead to reduce her fever. He then the chair close to her bedside and waited patiently until she woke up._

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain when she tried to sit up, managing only to fall back onto the single pillow that was on the cot, that's when she discovered the blanket that had kept her comfortably warm, realized that her hands were no longer chained, and that Sasuke was sitting besides her. _

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura said softly, Sasuke just looked at her. Then after a moment, he asked, "Can you heal yourself?" Sakura nodded her head yes. So he helped her sit up and watched as her hand glowed with green chakra as she healed the gash on her shoulder. When she was done, Sasuke handed her the medicine that Sakura recognized to be pain reliever, she took the amount that she needed and handed the bottle back to Sasuke who put it back in his bag._

"_Sasuke-kun why are you here?" Sakura asked. _

_Sasuke looked down at his feet "It's my fault that you are hurt, I should have never bought you here". "I was so caught up in gaining power that I forgot about having emotions, about the people I care about" . "You were right Sakura, trying to get revenge makes no one happy". "I'm sorry" Sasuke finished. _

_Sakura just turned smiling at him with one of her radiant smiles, then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. How he had missed her hugs, but then he felt the blood on her shirt. "Here" he said pulling away from her and handing her the shirt he had bought with him. Sakura looked slightly confused for a moment._

"_Change into it stupid" Sasuke said smirking "If you wear that blood stained one any longer you are most likely to get sick"_

"_Fine, close your eyes" Sasuke closed his eyes as Sakura slipped the blood stained shirt off, and put the one he had given her on. "You can open them now," Sakura said, she hadn't noticed it but she was blushing .Sasuke just smiled inwardly to himself when he saw her sitting there blushing, wearing his clan symbol. _

'_This is the Sasuke-kun I know and love' Sakura thought to herself as the two of them sat there in silence._

_**A/n Hope you liked this chapter, there will be some really really sweet Sasuke Sakura fluff soon enough and I hope to have this story finished by Saturday so I will be updating a lot. Thanks to everybody who reads this story, I'm grateful that you guys actually like it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto **_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 7 **_

_Back in the Village Hidden in the Leafs Tsunde was freaking out as Naruto stood before her. Sakura had not shown up for training that morning and Naruto hadn't seen her in three days. _

_"What do you think happened to Sakura-chan" Naruto asked worry clearly showing in his eyes. Naruto had just come back with Jiraya a few weeks ago and lately Sakura and him had been closer then ever, especially after the mission with the Sand Village. _

_"I don't know" Tsunde sighed sadly. _

_Back at the hideout, Sakura had explained everything that had happened the previous night with Orchimaru to Sasuke. "That bastard, I'll kill him," Sasuke growled underneath his breath as he paced the room. "Sakura, I have to get you out of here, I can't let anyone close to me ever die again" Sasuke said showing Sakura a side of him she had never seen before, his sweet side. Sakura blushed at his words. _

_"Sasuke-kun, when I go back to the village are you coming with me," Sakura said softly worry and sadness in her voice. Her words made him stop his pacing, he didn't answer her question instead he grabbed his bag, leaving the food and water on the table. _

_"I have to go now Sakura, Orchimaru is probably looking for me and if he finds me here, I don' even want to think about what will happen" _

_Sasuke walked out of the door sealing it when he left. Sakura sighed sadly, "Will Sasuke-kun come back with me," she mumbled softly under her breath. Sasuke went to his room, in order for his plan to work he needed help and he knew exactly where to get it. He threw a few things into his bag and quietly snuck out of the hideout just as the sun was setting. _

_Soon enough the village gates came into view, there was not only one but two sinobi now guarding the gate, both of them were pacing back and fourth. Sasuke watched until the right moment then he knocked the two guard's heads together, both of them fell to the ground as Sasuke stepped over their limp bodies and walked into the village. _

_Concealing himself in the shadows, he silently made his way to the ramen shop, and sure enough, there was his ex-teammate with Hinata. 'What the fuck, the Dobe got a girlfriend before me' Sasuke thought to himself slightly annoyed. Sasuke waited for what seemed like forever, until finally Naruto and Hinata said goodnight to each other and went their different ways. _

_Sasuke followed stealthy behind Naruto, when they arrived at the blonde's apartment Sasuke went in through the open window. A few seconds after he did this he heard the key clicking as Naruto opened the door and turned on the lights. Naruto was shocked when he was greeted by no other then Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke-teme" Naruto stuttered as he looked at the raven haired Uchiha who was standing a few feet in front of him. _

_"Hi Dobe" Sasuke replied, smirking slightly at the idiotic look on his friend's face _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked suspiciously _

_"I need you to help me kill Orchimaru and rescue Sakura" Sasuke replied coolly. _

_"You know where Sakura-chan is, where…" but before Naruto could finish Sasuke cut him off _

_"I'll explain everything on the way. Just come on," Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto grabbed his bag, turned off the lights and then the two of them set off into the night, guided by the light of the full moon. _

_**A/n well here is Chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it. I promise I'll update soon, we only have a few chapters to go and thanks again for reading. **_

****


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer-Still I do not own Naruto, but after 7 Chapters shouldn't you know that by now**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 8 **_

_As Naruto and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, Sasuke explained everything that had been going on the past couple of days. "So you were the one who took Sakura-chan," Naruto growled angrily, shooting Sasuke a dirty look after he had finished recalling all the events that had happened. "Yes" Sasuke sighed regret was clearly in his voice, that softened Naruto, he had never seen Sasuke act like this before, the great Uchiha was actually worried he actually cared._

"_So Teme, what's your plan" Naruto asked, his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. _

"_I'll tell you when we get there, let's stop here for the night," Sasuke said as he jumped to the ground. _

_Naruto followed him and then the two boys started to set up camp. Back at Orchimaru's lair, Sakura was sitting in her cell wondering what Sasuke had planned, and if it would actually work. Then her thoughts turned to Orchimaru's threat, his words echoed in her head. _

"_You will heal my arms Sakura or I will kill you" You have one week to make your decision" _

_Sakura shivered as she remembered what happened, she wrapped the blanket that Sasuke had given her around her shoulders and clutched the edges of it tightly, the week would be up soon. Sakura sighed as she laid down, clutching the blanket even tighter as she tried to get some sleep. _

_The next morning Sasuke and Naruto woke up early, quickly cleaned up the camp and headed off. 'Tomorrow is the deadline that Orchimaru gave to Sakura,' Sasuke thought worriedly to himself. Naruto saw the worry on Sasuke's face but thought it best not to say anything, instead the two of them just moved faster, both of them eagerly wanting to get to Sakura, to kill that bastard Orchimaru._

_They soon arrived at the hideout, but instead of going through the main entrance Sasuke lead Naruto to one that was rarely used. Then Sasuke quickly lead Naruto through the winding hallways that lead down to where Sakura was, luckily they didn't run into any Sound Sinobi. When they got to the cell Sasuke undid the seal, and they hurriedly went inside. Sakura was sitting on the cot leaning against the stonewall, her eyes were closed as she tried to relax, trying not to think about what might happen the next day. _

"_Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sakura opened her eyes to reveal both of her teammates standing a few feet away from her. She jumped up and ran over to them, throwing her arms around Naruto in a hug. Sasuke was slightly surprised, in their genin_

_days Sakura wouldn't even shake Naruto's hand, but here she was hugging him. When she let go, the three of them walked over to the other side of the room. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the cot, as Naruto sat in the chair. _

"_Well now we are here I'll tell you the plan" both Naruto and Sakura listened as Sasuke explained._

"_I have to do what!" Sakura interrupted giving Sasuke a look full of disgust and annoyance. _

"_Tell Orchimaru that you will heal his arms, but on one condition only if you and him are in the room "Sasuke said calmly, annoying the look Sakura was giving him._

"_There is no way I'm ever; I repeat ever going to be alone with that snake again!" Sakura said her temper rising. _

"_Please Sakura-chan" Naruto pleaded. _

"_It's not like you are really going to be alone with him, Naruto and I will be in the room," Sasuke stated. _

"_Yeah, Sakura-chan and if that bastard even tries to lay a finger on you I'll make him regret I" Naruto said trying to reinsure her._

_Sakura calmed down 'Fine, anything will be worth it to see that snake dead" Sakura said _

"_So it's agreed then, Naruto and I will sneak into the room well Orchimaru is in the clinic with Kabuto taking his medication. Then when Kabuto comes to get you Sakura you will lie and say that you have decided to heal Orchimaru's arms, but only on the condition that you and him are alone in the room. Then at the right moment, Naruto and I will attack him, and together the three of us will kill him. Afterwards I will take you two back to the village" Sasuke stopped there noticing the anger and disappointment in Naruto's eyes, and the hurt in Sakura's. _

"_Teme you are staying in the village with us, neither of us want to see you leave again" Naruto was going to continue but Sasuke cut him off. _

"_I can never return there, it is no longer my home, you two have to understand that" Sasuke said, his words came out colder then he intended them to be. Sakura said nothing, just looked at her feet, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. _

"_We all should get some rest for tomorrow so don't you think you two should be going now. Anyway, what will happen if you two get caught down here with me, Naruto I honestly don't think you are a welcomed gust here, and Sasuke you will most likely get into loads of trouble. "Sakura said, her voice barley over a whisper, her eyes still glued to the ground. _

_Both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but to look at her. Sasuke walked over to the door motioning for Naruto to follow. "See you later Sakura-chan" Naruto said, Sasuke once again sealed the door and the two of them cautiously went through the hallways heading to Sasuke's room. They had to take a couple of detours now and then to avoid being spotted but other then that they had no trouble. When they arrived at the room, Sasuke handed Naruto his bag and pushed him through the doorway. _

"_Don't you dare go anywhere, stay in here" Sasuke warned the blonde. _

"_What happens if anybody comes" Naruto asked worriedly _

"_Don't worry nobody comes anywhere near here" .Sasuke said as he shut the door with a click. _

_**A/n Yay, Chapter 8 is done. The next Chapter has plenty of Sasu/ Saku fluff in it, so be sure to read it. Only five more Chapters to go and I will update really soon, I promise. Also thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I will be sure to list all of your names at the end of the last chapter. Thanks for reading. - **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, even though I wish I did **_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 9 **_

_Sasuke casually walked down the hallways. It was only early afternoon and he really needed to train, at least for a little bit. He didn't stay for long though, he couldn't seem to concentrate. Naruto's and Sakura's words and disappointed looks were fresh in his mind. Why did they care if he stayed in the village or not, after all that he had done to them, why did they still care._

_Sasuke walked through the hallways for hours, his feet not leading him anywhere in particular. Then he finally noticed, he had already past Sakura's cell a couple of times. He stopped in front of it staring at the door blankly he wondered why he wanted to be near her so badly. Sasuke undid the seal and opened the door just a slither. Sakura seemed to be lost in thought, her head in her hands, Sasuke stepped into the room shutting the door gently behind him, Sakura didn't seem to notice that he was there. _

"_Sakura" Sasuke said gently, she didn't even look up, so he walked over to the cot and sat down beside her._

"_Are you ok?" he asked her worryingly. _

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, I was just lost in thought that's all" she mumbled looking at him._

_Their eyes met, causing Sakura's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. The familiar blush that slowly spread across her ivory skin made Sasuke smirk. How he had missed her, he had not realized it until that moment how he had missed the somewhat annoying Cherry Blossom. She leaned against Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulder, surprised that he hadn't moved away from her when she did so. _

"_Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much, please don't leave again" Sakura whispered. _

_Sasuke sighed," I have to please understand" Sakura pulled away from him, her eyes were pleading but also angry. _

"_You don't have to, you want to" she said her voice was filled with hurt and anger. Sasuke could tell that she was holding back tears. He brushed a stray hair gently out of her face. _

"_Sakura after all this time you're still annoying," Sasuke said, Sakura was about to angrily reply to Sasuke's comment, but he put his finger to her lip signaling for her to be quiet. _

"_Let me finish, your still annoying because no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of mind" Sasuke said, looking into her emerald eyes._

_Sakura just looked back at him; she could not believe what she had just heard. Then Sasuke leaned in and kissed her softly. Sakura was too shocked to even move, but before she knew it, it was over. Sasuke pulled away, Sakura was now turning a deep shade of crimson. Sasuke stood up leaving her on the cot and walked to the door, before leaving he turned around and looked at her one last time smirking, the blush on her cheeks was still as dark as ever and her eyes were twinkling with happiness._

"_Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly as he shut the door and of course sealed, leaving Sakura to wonder through her thoughts._

_Sakura was so shocked, Sasuke had just kissed her, the Great Uchiha who almost every girl was after had kissed her. This was not one of her childish daydreams but reality, she couldn't help but to smile as the moment repeated itself in her mind, over and over again, as she lay down and tried to sleep. _

_Back in Sasuke's room Naruto, had laid his sleeping bag on the floor and was now sitting on it waiting for Sasuke to come back. A few minutes passed by, and then Sasuke walked in, a smirk plastered on his face._

"_Where have you been?" Naruto asked the raven-haired teen. _

"_It's none of your business" Sasuke replied coolly as he sat down on his bed, and took off his sandals._

"_You were with Sakura-chan, weren't you?" Naruto asked, a fox like grin appearing on his face. He immediately noticed the annoyed look on Sasuke's face._

"_So you were with her, wait a second you __**love**__ her don't you teme?" Naruto asked making sure to linger on the word love. _

_At that moment Sasuke glared at him, if looks could kill Naruto would have been dead, Naruto grinned at Sasuke's reaction. _

"_So it is true," Naruto chirped happily _

"_Shut the fuck up, you have no clue what you are talking about" Sasuke growled angrily, as he got up and turned off the light._

"_Touchy aren't we' Naruto joked. _

_That pushed Sasuke over the edge, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Naruto, even in the dark, he had perfect aim. The pillow hit Naruto square in the face, causing him to topple backwards. Naruto yelped as he hit his head on the wardrobe. _

"_Teme, I will get you for that," he said angrily._

"_Shut up and get some rest," Sasuke snapped at him. _

_With that, the two boys tried to sleep, but Sasuke's mind was way too interested in thinking about Sakura, he had really kissed her and it felt so good. He truly did love her; he had always loved her he thought to himself as he finally dozed off into sleep._

_**A/n well here is the sweetest chapter so far, I hope there is enough Sasu/Saku fluff in it. Oh and I couldn't resist making Naruto tease Sasuke, poor Naruto-kun though, he is going to have a pretty good bump on the head in the morning. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I promise I will update soon. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- Still I do not own Naruto**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 10 **_

_The next morning Naruto awoke to an empty room. Sasuke had already left to who knows where. _

"_Stupid Teme" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly, a decent size bump had appeared from hitting the wardrobe. _

_Sasuke was walking through the hallways on his way to see Sakura, he wanted to check in on her one last time before they put their plain into action. He undid the seal on the door to find Sakura sound asleep. She looked so peaceful; he really hoped that everything would go according to plan; he couldn't stand to see anything happen to the delicate Cherry Blossom. Sasuke walked over Sakura, making sure that he was extremely quiet so he wouldn't disturb her. _

"_Don't worry Sakura, everything will be ok. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Sasuke said softly. Then he bent down placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled softly as she shifted in her sleep. _

_Sasuke walked to the door and left, but just before he did he looked at her one last time, a small smile on his face. A couple hours later Orchimaru left his room with Kabuto to go to the clinic and take his medicine. That's when they put their plan into action, Sasuke and Naruto hurriedly went into the room and concealed themselves. _

_After Orchimaru had taken his medication, he headed back to his room, sending Kabuto to get Sakura. When Kabuto arrived at the cell, he undid Sasuke's seal and walked in to see Sakura pacing back and fourth. He took another glance at her, was she wearing one of Sasuke's shirts. He chuckled inwardly to himself. _

"_Looks like Sasuke-kun has taken a special interest in our little Cherry Blossom," Kabuto said getting Sakura's attention as she stopped pacing and looked up at him, hatred in her eyes, he just smirked at her reaction. _

"_Orchimaru-sama would like to speak with you Sakura-chan" Kabuto said. _

_Sakura just brushed past him, Kabuto was getting annoyed by her attitude, he took her arm roughly and pulled her in front of him. _

"_Now I know what Orchimaru-same meant when he said you had no respect for your superiors "Kabuto said coldly. Sakura was getting really mad now, she pulled her arm away from him angrily. _

"_Don't touch me" she said harshly, her eyes were filled with anger, Kabuto took a step back from her, slightly afraid that she was going to send him flying. _

"_Now didn't Orchimaru want to speak with me?" Sakura said calmly. _

"_Yes, this way" Kabuto muttered as he walked away, Sakura followed. They soon arrived at Orchimaru's room and entered. Orchimaru was sitting in his high backed chair, he looked at them as they walked in and stood a few feet in front of him. _

"_So what have you decision Sakura-chan?" Orchimaru hissed _

"_I...I will heal your arms," Sakura stammered, refusing to look at him. _

"_Excellent, I knew you would see it my way," Orchimaru said._

"_But there is one condition, you and I must be alone in the room" Sakura said referring to Kabuto. _

"_Orchimaru-sama you won't agree to this, will you," Kabuto said obviously annoyed. _

"_Kabuto leave" Orchimaru hissed. "What" "You heard the girl, now leave" Orchimaru said calmly. Kabuto didn't say another word, he just stormed out of the room. _

"_You honestly thought you could fool me that easily, Sakura," Orchimaru, hissed, amusement in his eyes, his words sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. With speed almost as fast as Sasuke's Orchimaru appeared behind her grabbing her arms tightly, forcing them behind her back._

"_I know you two are in here, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you masked your chakras but I can still feel them, even if they are only faint." Orchimaru hissed _

"_Damn it" Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he walked out of his hiding spot._

"_Let Sakura-chan go" Naruto growled angrily as he too came out of hiding. _

"_Now why would I do that, I'm only playing with her" Orchimaru hissed, as he spoke his snake like tongue licked Sakura's cheek. Sakura flinched at his though. _

"_You bastard" Naruto shouted clenching his fists Sasuke too clenched his fists. _

"_Let me go or you will regret it" Sakura said, her voice filled with venom. _

"_I see you still have no respect for me my sweet little Cherry Blossom. No matter though, you will just have to pay for your disrespect with your life," Orchimaru hissed, narrowing his eyes angrily. _

_Sakura swung her foot kicking him hard in the shin, causing him to let go of her as he stumbled a few feet backward. She turned around so that she was facing him, then she ran towards him, her fists glowing with blue chakra. Naruto and even Sasuke were a little frightened of her at the moment, they were both glad that she was on their side. Orchimaru dodged her attack and then kicked her sending her flying back to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and sat her down. _

_Then both him and Naruto ran towards him, attacking Orchimaru with punches, kicks, kunai, and of course, Sasuke had activated his sharingan. At the right moment, Orchimaru performed a hand sign, which Sasuke recognized to be a summoning justu. The moment Orchimaru but his hand to the ground a large snake appeared. It used it's tail to knock Naruto and Sasuke to the ground. Orchimaru watched in amusement as the two boys struggled with the snake._

_He didn't notice that Sakura was once again charging at him. She gazed his cheek with a chakra enhanced punch as he noticed her attack at the last moment. She once again attempted to punch him, Orchimaru managed to grab her wrist and pulled her arm into an odd position, everybody heard the sickening crack as her arm broke. She winced in pain but continued to fight. _

_Sasuke had just finished off the snake using a justu that used both his Chidori and katana, blood splattered the floor as the snake fell to the ground lifeless. Naruto had run over to assist Sakura only to arrive a moment too late as Orchimaru plunged a kunai into her back. He stepped aside out of the as she fell forward hitting the stone floor with a light thud. Sakura gasped for breath as she yanked the kunai out of her back, blood was starting to soak her shirt as it formed a puddle around her. _

"_Sakura-chan" Naruto screamed as he ran to her side. Sasuke's anger had caused him to go into his curse form two and he was now charging towards Orchimaru his sword in hand. Orchimaru blocked his attack, and sent his sword flying, it clattered as it hit the ground a few feet away. Sakura was having trouble breathing, as her world went black._

"_Sasuke, Sakura is out cold," Naruto shouted. Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura's limp body in the puddle of increasing blood, Naruto standing besides her. _

"_Wrong move Sasuke-kun," Orchimaru hissed as he performed a couple of hand signs._

_Snakes shot out of his hands, they wrapped themselves tightly around Sasuke's wrists, Orchimaru kicked Sasuke well he was distracted by the snakes causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. _

"_Now you can die with the Cherry Blossom" Orchimaru hissed wickedly, he placed some sort of seal on Sasuke's arm as it vanished into his skin he screamed out in pain, the snakes had finally released him. _

"_That poison will kill you soon enough" Orchimaru said laughing wickedly. Naruto ran over and punched Orchimaru in the face, sending him flying a few feet back. Then he bent down besides Sasuke who had gone back to his normal form and was trying to say something. _

_Sasuke managed to say "Naruto, please kill my brother for me, and tell Sakura that I lo…" he blacked out before he could finish. _

"_You bastard, you bastard" Naruto screamed at Orchimaru, orange chakra was starting to flow around him, his eyes glowed red with anger, fangs appeared along with whiskers._

"_I will kill you" he performed some hand signs a shadow clone appeared besides him. With the clone's help, he started to create the Rasengan, then he ran forwards thrusting the Rasengan into Orchimaru's chest. Orchimaru went flying backwards crashing into the wall. Blood trickled down his head as he closed his eyes for the last time. Naruto returned to normal as he hurried over to Sakura. _

"_Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto said well shaking her softly. _

"_Wake up please" his voice was pleading now. Sakura opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, Naruto helped her as she groaned in pain. _

"_Naruto" she asked softly looking around her._

"_I'll explain everything on the way. We have to get out of here and back to the village quickly. Can you heal yourself at least a little bit?" Naruto said in a rush. _

"_I think so" Sakura said weakly as a faint glow of green chakra glowed from her uninjured hand._

_**A/n here you are a nice long chapter, we only have three chapters left and I will have them typed up really soon. I hope you liked this chapter, I don't think that I am that good at fight scenes but I tried and I think it came out pretty good. Thanks for reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, yes I only have to type this two more times for this story **_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 11 **_

_Sakura healed the wound on her shoulder just enough so that it would stop bleeding at least for a while. Then she stood up her legs threatening to give out underneath her and make her fall back to the ground but with Naruto's help, she managed to regain her balance._

_Walking over to Sasuke, she noticed how the poison was already taking affect, is breathing was already getting weak, and his pulse was not anywhere near normal. She knew she couldn't do anything for him in the condition that she was in. _

"_Lets get going," she said softly to Naruto, her eyes where filled with worry._

_Naruto managed to pull Sasuke on to his back, his feet slightly touched the ground. Sakura was already standing next to the wall, her fist glowing blue she pulled her arm back and smashed her fist into it, a decent size hole appeared as stone bits crumbled to the ground._

_Sakura almost fell to the ground because she barley had any chakra left, but she managed to stay on her feet. Then they where off jumping from tree to tree, Sakura swayed every once and a while, Naruto was worried about her but she refused to rest, she knew Sasuke needed to be treated by Tsunde immediately. She didn't care about her own injuries as long as Sasuke would be ok. _

_They got to the village in record time; they brushed past the gate's watch guards and hurried to Tsunde's office. It was late at night but that didn't stop Sakura from bursting into the Hokage's office Naruto right behind her. _

"_Who, what is the meaning of bursting into my office, it's nearly midnight" Tsunde said angrily, her back to the door. She turned around to scream at the intruders more but stopped when she saw who was standing before her. She was so surprised that she dropped the scroll she had been reading. _

"_Sakura-chan" Tsunde stammered. _

"_Tsunde-sama please, I'll explain everything later, just please heal Sasuke-kun, please" Sakura said in a shaky voice, her eyes were pleading. _

"_Sakura-chan your hurt" Tsunde said worry in her voice._

"_I don't care about my injuries, they aren't serous. I'll be fine, just please heal Sasuke-kun" she said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Naruto felt horrible at the sight of Sakura's tears._

"_Of course Sakura-chan" Tsunde said softly. _

'_After all of this time, after all that he has done to her she still cares about him, she still loves him, so much that she would ignore her own pain and put him before herself' Tsunde thought to herself. She walked over to Naruto so she could look at the raven-haired teen who was still on his back._

_The seconded she looked at him she noticed the signs, he was severely poisoned but with what she didn't know exactly, but she did know for sure that she didn't have much time to try and save him. _

"_What happened to him?" she asked Naruto _

"_Orchimaru put some weird seal on his arm…" Naruto replied _

_Tsunde cut him off "You don't have to say anymore, we have to get to the hospital" and with that they were._

_The moment they got to the hospital Tsunde called for some nurses and Shizune, then she took Sasuke from Naruto and went into one of the operating rooms. Naruto and Sakura waited in the hallway for hours, neither of them said anything, all they did was stare at the doors of that room. Sakura didn't even notice when her wound reopened and started to bleed again.Naruto did though and it took all he had to drag her into a nearby room so he could get a nurse to wrap it up to sustain the bleeding, the nurse would had healed it completely but Sakura ran back out into the hallway to Naruto's dismay. He couldn't get her to move after that. 'She must be really worried about Sasuke-teme' Naruto thought as he looked at her sadly. Just as the sun was, rising Tsunde stepped out of the room._

"_Is he going to be ok?" Naruto asked. _

_Tsunde looked at him for a moment before she replied. "We think so, with some rest he should be fine, but he is still unconscious and is breathing his irregular, so he is on artificial air at the moment and I will personally watch over him until he recovers" _

_Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank you Tsunde-sama" Sakura said gratefully. Tsunde looked at her apprentice. She was soaked in blood, her cheeks were tearstained and bruised, her right arm was limp at her side indicating that it was broken, and by the looks of her, she was almost out of chakra. _

"_No problem" said Tsunde "Now let me heal you and Naruto"_

_Neither Naruto nor Sakura argued with her as they followed her into a nearby room. Sakura sat down on the bed as Tsunde pulled the curtains around it. Then she started to heal her apprentice._

"_What has been going on?" Tsunde asked. So Sakura explained everything to her as she moved on from healing her arm to the gash in her back, then onto al the other small cuts and bruises. _

"_So it was Sasuke who took you there," Tsunde growled angrily. _

"_Yes Tsunde-sama" Sakura said well looking at her feet. _

"_Sakura, you do know that Sasuke will be punished for his actions," Tsunde said, her voice taking on a gentler tone._

"_I understand Tsunde-sama" Tsunde dropped the subject; she didn't want to see Sakura cry again. _

"_Sakura go home and get some rest," Tsunde said as she pulled back the curtains._

"_But Tsunde-sama, can't I just stay here" Sakura asked softly, lowering her voice to a whisper she added," I want to be near if Sasuke-kun wakes up" _

_Tsunde sighed softly "Ok Sakura-chan" she handed Sakura a clean t-shirt, before she started to heal the few scratches and bruises Naruto had obtained during the battle, Sakura vanished behind the room's adjoining door, where she washed up and changed her blood stained shirt. When she emerged, she sat down on the other bed as Tsunde finished healing Naruto. _

"_Thanks Granny Tsunde" Naruto replied happily, jumping off the bed. _

"_Well I have to get going, I'll tell you two if Sasuke wakes up" and with that Tsunde walked out of the room shutting the door gently behind her. _

_**A/n another chapter done, only two left. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer-Still I don't own Naruto**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 12 **_

_Naruto walked over and sat down next to Sakura, she looked extremely tired. _

"_Sakura-chan, don't worry about Sasuke-teme, he's strong, he will get better Believe It" Naruto said cheerfully, Then he added in a more concerned tone "Get some rest, I'll stay here and wake you up if anything happens" _

_Sakura looked at her friend "Thank you Naruto, for everything" she said softly. _

_Naruto just gave her his biggest smile and then got up so she could lie down. Sakura put her head down on the pillows, her back to Naruto. She shut her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_Please be ok Sasuke-kun," she said under her breath before she drifted off into sleep. _

_Hours went by; Naruto was sitting on the other bed watching his sleeping teammate when suddenly a nurse ran in. _

"_Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke is awake, he has been asking to see you two," the nurse said. Naruto stood up and was about to tap Sakura on the shoulder to awaken her but before he could she was already standing beside him, the nurse nodded to them and led the way._

_When got to Sasuke's room the nurse said, "We have sent word to Tsunde-sama so she should be here soon; you two have some time before then but when she arrives you may be asked to leave" when she finished saying this she strolled back down the hallway, most likely to check on a patient. _

_Naruto opened the door; Sakura followed him shutting the door softly behind her. Sasuke was sitting up on his bed silently gazing out the open window._

"_Hi Teme, feeling any better" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before replying with a "hn". Sakura had lost her voice the moment she had stepped into the room. She was happy that Sasuke was ok but she couldn't help to feel a little bit of dread. 'Was he going to leave again' that thought was nagging at the back of her mind._

"_Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him, their eyes met. _

"_Dobe leave" Sasuke said, breaking his gaze with Sakura to look at the fox boy._

"_What no way" Naruto said pouting as he sat on the floor, his arms folded and his legs crossed. The sight of Naruto acting just like he used to when they were younger bought a smirk to Sasuke's face. _

"_Naruto please, you don't have to be out of here for long" Sakura said softly.Naruto looked up at her. _

"_Fine" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door, before leaving he turned around and looked at his two teammates, Sakura was standing right besides the door, and Sasuke was propped up on some pillows. _

"_You two be good now," Naruto, said grinning, Sakura looked at her feet, her cheeks turning pink. _

"_Get out" Sasuke shouted at him, as he threw one of the pillows at him, Naruto shut the door just in time to avoid being hit in the face. _

"_Looks like he is feeling like himself again" Naruto mumbled as he leaned against the wall in the hallway._

_Back in the room Sasuke was looking at Sakura, Sakura was looking at the floor. _

"_Sakura" Sasuke said again, this time she didn't look up at him; instead, she walked over to the pillow and picked it up. Hugging it close to her, she walked around to the other side of his bed, fluffed it gently, and put it behind him like it had been before. _

"_Sakura, what's wrong" Sasuke asked. _

"_Nothing" she replied softly, her hair had made its way into her face. Sasuke pushed one of the stray hairs out of her eyes and noticed that they were brimmed with tears. _

"_Sakura" he said gently, he was startled to see tears in her emerald eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked again. _

"_Sasuke, are you going to leave again? " Sakura asked. He took her hand in his and pulled it close to him she sat down besides him. _

"_No" he said looking into her eyes, her tears stopped replaced by a look of surprise. _

"_Sakura, I still have to kill Itachi but I will do it with you and that Dobe by my side, I can't hurt you again, because Sakura I love you, I always have, I just never showed you how I felt. Both Naruto and you are my friends, and I can't hurt you guys again, I made that mistake once before and even now I regret it. I'm sorry for all that, I have done, but this time I won't make any mistakes. "_

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura said happily, as she leaned against him, he put his arm around her, then he bent down and placed an innocent kiss on her forehead. She blushed slightly as she snuggled against him, but the moment was interrupted by shouts coming from the hallway. _

_**A/n the next chapter will be the last, and I promise to have it up soon. I put some Sasu/ Saku fluff in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, yes I'm finally free of having to type this, well at least for this story**_

_**Sasuke's New Mission: Chapter 13 **_

"_Naruto move it, I have a few things that I would like to say to Sasuke,"Tsunde said angrily. _

"_Granny Tsunde this is a hospital, calm down" Naruto pleaded. _

"_I said move it" the door swung open to reveal Naruto with a large bump on the head, and an angry Tsunde. _

_Sasuke felt Sakura move closer to him. He put his arm around her tighter, protectively. Tsunde didn't notice her pink haired apprentice snuggled next to Sasuke. _

"_You" Tsunde pointed a finger at Sasuke her eyes filled with rage, Sasuke couldn't help it, his stomach did a flip-flop. Now he understood why Sakura had huddled closer to him, Tsunde was pretty scary when she was mad, and Sakura of course had the right idea, hide, how he wished he could do the same._

"_How dare you kidnap my apprentice, put her in danger like that, she is like a daughter to me, what the hell where you thinking" Tsunde shouted at the raven-haired teen. Naruto was leaning against the wall, he couldn't help but to laugh. Just the freaked out look on Sasuke's face was priceless. That's when Tsunde turned on him, Naruto's face turned white. _

"_and you" she pointed at him" when he came to you and told you where Sakura was you just followed him, you didn't even think of the danger you were putting yourself into. In my opinion, you are idiots, idiots, idiots, idiots! "Tsunde would have continued shouting if Sakura wouldn't have intervened at that time. _

"_Tsunde-sama, don't yell this is a hospital after all" Sakura said leaning around Sasuke so Tsunde could see that she was there. Sasuke took her hand and gave it a thankful squeeze, as Naruto looked at her with grateful eyes but a smile on his face. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura together, cuddled together like that made him happy, they were finally together._

"_Sakura-chan" Tsunde stammered "You heard everything I said, didn't you" _

"_Yes, and I am honored that you care about me so much but you don't have to worry" _

"_That's right Granny, as long as Teme and I are here, nothing will ever happen to Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. _

"_hn" Sasuke replied, nodding in agreement._

_There words softened Tsunde; these three had a special bond that could not, and would not ever be broken._

"_Oh fine, I'll try not to worry as much" Tsunde said, she was about to walk out when she remembered something. "Oh Sasuke, the council elders and I have decided your punishment" the three friends seemed to hold their breaths as she spoke. "You will be watched over for the next year by two of this village's best sinobi, one of them will have to be with you at almost all times, and you can not leave this village without my permission. Understand "_

"_Yes Tsunde-sama" Sasuke said, he honestly thought his punishment was going to be worse then that, but he shrugged it off. _

"_Wait a seconded witch two sinobi are going to assigned to watch teme," Naruto asked. _

"_Oh just two sinobi who have almost passed their sanin teachers, and are very loyal to not only this village but to their friends" Tsunde said smiling. _

"_You mean…" Sakura began "Sakura-chan and I" Naruto finished for her. _

"_Correct the room went silent as everybody smiled, even Sasuke. He looked back and fourth between his two friends. Then he did something unexpected, he didn't care if anybody else was in the room, to him it seemed like only him and Sakura were there. He cupped her chin in his hands and then he leaned down and gave her a gentle, but passionate kiss, Sakura returned it her eyes sparking. They broke apart, Sakura's cheeks were red._

'_See I told you everything would be ok" Sasuke said smiling at his sweet little Cherry Blossom._

_Awww, aren't they just the sweetest couple, they are so perfect for each other, don't you agree Granny "Naruto teased. _

_Sasuke and Sakura looked up at him, annoyance written on their faces. Naruto gulped as they both stood up and walked towards him, then he turned around and ran out of the room as fast as he could, Sasuke and Sakura chasing after him. _

_Tsunde leaned against the wall laughing softly to herself. 'It's good to have everything pretty much back to normal' she thought happily, as she heard the calls of the three teens ._

"_Naruto, you are so dead" Sakura called _

"_Get back here and fight Dobe," Sasuke shouted _

"_No way" Naruto said, his voice filled with fear. Their voices started to get farther away as they ran through the streets of the village._

_**Well that's the end, this was my first ever fan fiction and I am so happy about how it turned out. I am also grateful that you guys read it and actually liked it. A big thanks to the following people who reviewed my story…**_

_**TheFireSage**_

_**,darkpetaltaki,rikku92**_

_**Hime-SaMa'sLynx**_

_**,daisherz365,sasusaku-emo,daisherz365**_

_**animemistress209**_

_**ayane04**_

_**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**_

_**Flowerpearl,**_

_**RukiaTashio**_

_**partyrockstar100**_

_**Sakura Uchiha92**_

_**animedragon13**_

_**sasuke0-0itachi,**_

_**DJ HiHi Kimiko**_

_**Green Pinguin Queen**_

_**Thanks again to everybody, and maybe I'll write something else soon, who knows.Bye for now.**_


End file.
